Described in International Patent Application PCT/AU2006/000213 (WO 2006/086848) is a reusable container that has “inserts” that enable an indication of whether the container has been opened. Extending across adjacent edges of the inserts is a tamper indicating label or tag that includes electronics enabling the label or tag to store information that can be read by a remote reading device using radio frequency (RF) communications means. A pressure sensitive adhesive is used with the label or tag to attach the label or tag to adjacent surfaces of the inserts.
A radio frequency identification (RFID) label or tag can incorporate tamper indication, such that its RFID function is modified if the RFID label or tag is applied to a surface and subsequently tampered by being partially or completely removed from the said surface. In this way the tamper status of the RFID label can be monitored remotely and automatically by using an RFID reading device.
The inserts of the above described International patent application have the disadvantage that they are easily reproduced and therefore the manufacturer lacks control over their reproduction. This detracts from the overall security of the container and its associated inserts.